


One Post Fiction

by Atalante



Category: Aces in Space - Fandom
Genre: Gen, One Post Fiction, RPG, Short, Space Opera, TTRPG, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atalante/pseuds/Atalante
Summary: This is a collection inside a collection! I'm gonna post the OnePostStories from Twitter here. :)





	One Post Fiction

"Yo, Picassa, what the frak? This fight was over. You boots overreacted, bro!"

My Queen stares at me and the unconscious rival jockey at my feet.

I put the stun gun back in my belt.

"She said ... my chopper ... WAS UGLY."

_by Lena @catrinity: https://twitter.com/Catrinity/status/1177515964402819072_

"Upload complete" - reported her com. Now all the world could see how she had shown it to that son of a bitch. She started smiling crooked as the first Likes and Comments arrived. Now she was the Gramstar again.

_by Micha @Rekschat: https://twitter.com/Rekschat/status/1177493262572982272_


End file.
